fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Tanner
Michelle Elizabeth Tanner is a fictional character on Full House. Michelle was portrayed by both Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen. Biography Michelle Tanner was born on November 7, 1986 to Pam and Danny. She is the youngest daughter in the Tanner family. Michelle has blond hair like her sisters. She is the baby sister of D.J. and the little sister of Stephanie. Michelle is close to Stephanie and sometimes D.J. She was nine months old when Pam died instantly from her injuries in a car accident after getting hit by a drunk driver. Since Michelle does not remember her mother, her family tells her what Pam was like in the final episode. She turns one year old in the first season and by the end of the show Michelle is eight. Michelle has appeared in every episode of every season. Michelle has a wild streak and is a smart-aleck. She is shown having many friends, and spending much time with them. She always tries to follow in D.J. and Stephanie's footsteps. Michelle is the character with the most catch phrases, ranging from "Duh!" to "You got it, dude!". She mentions that her favorite color is green in Tough Love. Personality Michelle often feels left out when D.J. and Stephanie get to hang out together. Michelle wants to be just like her sisters. Michelle's hobbies include honey bees, ballet, soccer, and horseback riding. She is very close to Jesse, who nicknamed her munchkin. Becky sometimes helps her and her sisters with girl and boy problems, among other things. She has two little cousins: Nicky & Alex Katsopolis. Education Michelle attends Meadowcrest Preschool. After Michelle's first day of pre-school, when she lets the class bird, Dave, fly away by accident, she wants to quit pre-school, and Jesse agrees to let her drop out, but Danny won't let her. After graduating from pre-school, Michelle goes to Frasier Street Elementary School until the end of the series. Like D.J. and Stephanie, Michelle is a good student. Relationships Michelle is best friends with Teddy and later on she gets another best friend named Denise Frazer. Her other friends are Derek and Lisa. Aaron has been Michelle's bully ever since pre-school, and they dislike each other sometimes but are friends. Recurring phrases During the run of the series, Michelle has had many catch phrases which she is known for saying. These are some of them : *"Aw, Nuts!" *"You Got It, Dude" *"Duh!" *"Oh Puh-lease!" *"Don't Worry, Be Happy" *"You're In Big Trouble, Mister!" *"Don't Cry, Be A Big Boy!" *"Capiche" (Kapeesh; Italian for "understand?") *"Thank you very much" *"You got a bad attitude" *"This is nuts!" *"Just doing my job" *"It will be my pleasure" Trivia *She has the most parent-to-kid relationship with Jesse. *In seasons 1 and 2, Michelle's hair had a red tint to it, but beginning in season 3, it earns a much more blond tint to it. *She is the youngest of the Tanner girls. *She is the one with the most catchphrases. Gallery Michelle Tanner pic.jpg Images (39)jpg.jpg|Michelle as a baby Picture 5.png Full House 109 The Miracle of Thanksgiving 013 0001.jpg|From "The Miracle of Thanksgiving" Crimes and michelle's demeanor.png|From "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" Danny in charge.png|From "Danny in Charge" A fish called martin.png|Michelle and her goldfish in "A Fish Called Martin" The graduates.png|From "The Graduates" Michelleseason4.png Easy rider.png|Learning to ride her bike in "Easy Rider" The devil made me do it.png|With Comet in "The Devil Made Me Do It" Girls will be boys.png|With her friends at preschool in "Girls Will Be Boys" 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774369-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774375-400-300.jpg|From "The Heartbreak Kid" 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774399-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774312-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774186-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774190-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774302-400-300.jpg Michelleseason5.png Michelle-tanner-full-house-1096738 278 317.jpg Michelle.jpg Michelle-oooo.jpg Michelle-Tanner-full-house-212998 384 284.jpg Michelleseason7.jpg Michelle11.jpg Character large 332x363 michelle.jpg|Mary-Kate and Ashley share the role of Michelle Tanner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tanner Category:Galleries Category:Kids